


the dream beagan

by MMarissen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMarissen/pseuds/MMarissen





	the dream beagan

The Dream Began  


It was just like a movie, I was in a dark room all tied up, it began he swang once then. I wake up packing, stressing, sweating like hell and screamed like a fire alarm. My mother come in “are you ok” my mother said and I just burst in to tears. She was thinking I was endangered and I was but no one knew.


End file.
